Don Roberto Constance
Don Roberto Alessandro di Piero Constance '(b. 10 July, n.d. — 1 January, n.d.) was a successful half-blood wizard and author. He was a member of the House of Thorn by birth, being the son of Tigris Thorn and a member of the Constance family, as the son of John-Paul Constance. Although Don did not marry or have children of his own, he rose to fame during his adulthood for his bestselling novel in both the wizarding and muggle worlds, ''Viaggio nella Luna. At the age of eleven, Don received his invitation to attend both Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, due to his mother having attended there, as well as the Durmstrang Institute, due to Northern Europe being seemingly closer to Italy than Scotland. However, he attended Hogwarts and was sorted into the Gryffindor house, though it is believed he would have been a suitable member of the Ravenclaw house also, due to his intelligence and creative mindset. Don was quick to make best friends with fellow Gryffindor, Elliot Potter and his cousin, Ravenclaw's Ivory Cauldwell. However, Don also had great relationships with his own cousins, such as Slytherin's Maisie and Grace, as well as Ravenclaw's Marina. During Don's school years, following the death of his father, Don fell into a depressive state and developed an addiction to herbs, that eventually lead to a relationship with his dealer, Layne Dietrich, whom he remained in love with until his death at the age of twenty-five. Don was known to be an averagely talented wizard, with a general overall capability in the arts, though he did excel in some areas greatly, such as divination, which some family members say he mastered the art of. Don was an extremely talented Seer and often foresaw many tragic and real events, such as his own death that he often misinterpreted as the death of another. He often received his visions by dream though at times proved to receive them in a state of consciousness. Don was also a talented arithmancer and was talented at unpicking patterns in both numerals and literacy. Biography Early life Don Roberto Alessandro di Piero Constance was born to Tigris Thorn and John-Paul Constance on July 10th, in Milan, Italy. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Death and post-mortem Physical Description Personality and Traits Throughout Don Roberto's life, he presented himself as humble, pious and wise. He showed consistent concern and compassion for his loved ones and displayed great deals of empathy, even from a particularly young age. However, behind his harmless impressions, Don Roberto was innately shrewd and fanatical in his beliefs, as well as a highly intelligent individual and at times Machiavellian with a keen and personal understanding of the narcissistic capabilities of many of his dearest loved ones. However, in spite of these traits that Don developed as he matured, it was fundamentally clear that Don's most prominent quality was his innocence. Magical Abilities and Skills * '''Divination: Don Roberto was known and praised for his impeccable divination abilities and skill throughout both his Hogwarts years and early adulthood, right until the time of his death. He took a particular shining to the field during his O.W.L.s that lead him to select the subject for his N.E.W.T.s also, both of which he received an Outstanding for. In addition to this, Don was also an astoundingly talented Seer, capable of foreseeing the most traumatic and unexpected of events, all of which that came to pass. Don often foresaw events in his dreams, though he did experience the occasional vision during consciousness. * Wandless magic: Don also had a penchant for wandless magic, enjoying the freedom and therefore, furthered his studies and knowledge into the difficult art. By his third year, Don was well-apt and able to light candles and move small, lightweight objects without the use of a wand. As he grew older and his magical abilities developed, Don was able to control the use of a quill without a wand or physical touch and even open and close doors. Though due to the various troubles Don faced as an adolescent that posed as a barrier to his learning opportunities and advancements, it's unsure as to how much control Don could have had whilst using wandless magic. * Arithmancy: Don was also a talented arithmancer, taking a keen interest whilst studying his O.W.L.s and continuing his practice into his N.E.W.T.s, both of which he received an Outstanding for, even in spite of the struggle he faced throughout his education, proving his natural gift and talent for the subject. Many were shocked to Don's talent, as it's often believed a literary talent often has poor mathematical talent, though Don proved to have exceptional ability in both fields. He had a close relationship with the Arithmancy professor, his own cousin, Ariadne, who certified Don that he had a rare talent. * Charms: * Herbology: Inherited with the talents of the Thorn family, Don was a profoundly talented herbologist and was able to not only perform astute remedies beneficial to health but also became knowledgeable and skilled in the craftsmanship of herbs and the varieties of such. He was known for his harshly inflicting concoction of herbs that he used for several years, and likely became the cause of his death due to the impact it had on his blood pressure and overall able immune system. * Potions: * Astronomy: * Transfiguration: * Magical theory: * Literacy skills: * Multilinguist: Possessions * Cat: In the July prior to Don Roberto attending Hogwarts, he obtained a white Turkish Angora breed of cat that he in suit, called Cat. Don explained that they didn't belong to each other, treating Cat as an ally rather than a possession. Cat was known to be extremely agile though often lazed around the Gryffindor common room. * [[Don Roberto Constance's notebook|'Notebook']]: Prior to attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Don Roberto was gifted a black Italian leather notebook that his mother had purchased in York from Maxwell Scott Bags. Don used the book generously all throughout his time at Hogwarts, using it in a diary-style function, though also used it to keep notes regarding his writing and literary ideas. He cast an enchantment on the book, so that it could fit more pages than the physical body seemed to allow. He let no one read it until after his death, where the book went to the property of his partner, Layne, who then gifted it to Don's cousin, Maisie. * Poplar wood wand: Don Roberto's first wand that he purchased at the age of eleven was a 13½" poplar wood wand with a veela hair core. Don used this wand throughout his education and early adult life until the time of his death. The wand was buried with Don resting in his hands. * Original copy of Viaggio nella Luna: Relationships Family Parents House of Thorn Maisie Thorn Marina von Marburg Grace Antebellum Regina Antebellum Layne Dietrich Elliot Potter Ivory Cauldwell Ember Cauldwell James Peltier Etymology The title Don was illegitimately granted to Roberto as a child, though it was eventually combined into his name and later became his most notable title. Its original intention came about from the Mafia definition of the Boss – Also known as the capofamiglia, capo crimini, representante, Don or godfather, is the highest level in a crime family. The name of Roberto is a Portuguese name, meaning famed; bright; shining. The name Alessandro is a name of Italian origin, with a definition of defender of man. Piero is too, of an Italian origin, often associated with male children. It is the Italian form of Peter 'rock'. Don's surname, Constance, that is of Roman origin. It derives from the ancient pre-Christian word 'constantia', meaning constant, which became the female baptismal name 'Constance', although in its original form in England it was spelt 'Custance'. Quotes }} Notes * Don's theme song was White Rabbit by Emiliana Torrini. * Don's specialised soundtrack, white rabbit, can be found on 8tracks. * During his Hogwarts years, Don studied the mandatory subjects necessary for O.W.L.s, as well as an optional two of Arithmancy and Divination. For his N.E.W.T exams, he studied a total of five subjects, including Charms, Potions, Astronomy, Arithmancy and Divination. * For several months throughout his fourth year, he attended an extra-curricular of Magical Theory, though eventually revoked his participation due to bereavement. Trivia Gallery Don 08.jpg Don 04.jpg Don gif 01.gif Don Roberto Constance.jpg Don 02.jpg Don 03.jpg Don 05.jpg|Don on a Hogsmeade trip Don gif 02.gif Don 06.jpg Don 07.jpg Don R 01.jpg Don R 02.jpg Don R 03.jpg Category:Fifth Generation Category:Authors Category:Celebrities Category:Constance family Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Divination Club Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Foreign Individuals Category:Gryffindor Category:Half-bloods Category:Half-orphans Category:Herb Users Category:House of Thorn Category:LGBTQ Category:Mentally Ill Individuals Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Seers Category:Sign Language Category:S.P.A.D Category:The Morning Howler